


Night Moves

by crazynadine



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cult Classics, Date Night, Double Feature, M/M, drive in movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazynadine/pseuds/crazynadine
Summary: Ian and Mick head to the Drive-Ins, cuz why not?





	Night Moves

**Author's Note:**

> a friend of mine asked me to write some shorter stories, so i'm just throwing this out there for fun. 
> 
> this is a little AU, as in it doesn't follow cannon. it's just a blip in time where ian and mickey are happy and together, without all that other bullshit weighing them down. 
> 
> song title taken from the bob seger song. if you've never heard it, give it a listen. it's a classic.

"What even possessed you to do something like this? Where did you even get this car? Is this car stolen?" Mickey rambled on in the passenger seat, one hand twitching in his lap as the other brought a cigarette to his mouth. He blew out the smoke toward the open window, watching the slowly setting sun creep lower toward the horizon. 

At first, Ian didn't say anything. Didn't even acknowledge the fact that Mickey was talking. He just kept driving, one hand on the steering wheel, staring straight ahead.They were driving along a long, solitary road, woods on either side. It was a bit outside the city, but it felt like a world apart. 

"Hello! Earth to Gallagher?" Mickey spat, getting genuinley irritated now. 

"Jesus Christ, Mick." Ian groaned, still not looking at him. "I just wanna do something a little different tonight. Don't be a little bitch." 

"At least tell me this car's not stolen." Mickey said, inhaling his smoke one last time before tossing the butt out the open window. "I really don't need to be catching any new charges." 

Ian chuckled, his eyes finally finding Mickey's for a split second before going back to the road. " Who would even steal a station wagon?" Ian laughed. "I borrowed it from a girl at work. I'm taking her overnight shift next week. This is kinda payment. Y'know, favor for a favor? You do nice shit for people and they do something nice in return." 

"Dumb." Mickey said, but he was smiling. "But why this? We could just go see a movie in the theater." 

"Are you seriously comparing theater movies to the drive-in's right now?" Ian laughed, causing Mickey to blush, embarrassed. 

"Can't compare shit you don't know nothing about." he muttered, looking out the window again. 

Ian was hit in that moment by how sheltered Mickey's childhood actually was. Obviously he'd done a lot of shit growing up. But Ian's not thinking about shooting guns or doing drugs right now. Mickey has been doing shit like that all his life. Ian's thinking about shit like this. Going to the drive-ins, or the beach. Fucking camping or riding a roller coaster. Hell, Mickey's never even been to a basketball game. Ian feels like Mickey was robbed growing up. It's not like the Gallaghers had a shit ton of money or anything, but they cared enough to save up, to have those types of experiences together, when they could. 

No one in Mickey's family gave enough of a shit to even think about that kind of stuff. Normal things you do with people you love, to make memories. Experiences to have together. 

So Ian was going to take it upon himself to give those things to Mickey. 

Even if he had to drag him kicking and screaming the whole way. 

"Well, we're gonna change that, Mick. One thing at a time. We're gonna do all that shit we talked about." Ian smiled, his hand sliding over to lace their fingers together. 

"We talked about shit I never did. I never said I wanted to DO any of them." Mickey muttered, even though both he and Ian knew he was lying before he even finished speaking. 

"Tough shit." Ian laughed as they pulled up to the window. A bored looking girl with green hair was manning the booth, her feet up on the window sill as she scrolled through her phone. 

"How many?" she asked, not looking up from her phone. 

"Uh, how many what?" Ian asked, confused. As much as he wanted to do these things for Mickey, he hadn't done any of them in years either. The last time he came to the drive in, he was wedged into the trunk of a stolen Buick with Fiona and Lip, so he didn't really know how any of this worked. 

The girl looked up, irritated. Her eyes lit up a little when she saw Ian sitting there. She leaned out of the booth, putting her tits right on display. She gave him a flirty smile. "How many in your car? And how many movies are you staying for, handsome?" 

"Oh." Ian said, but was cut off by Mickey. He leaned over Ian's body to get his head out the driver's side window. 

"It's just me and my boyfriend here, and we'll stay for both. Gotta get in as much as that drive-in action as we can, right?" he gave her a grimace of a smile, more snarling at her than anything. 

Her eyes went comically wide as she did that double-take everyone always does. She looked from Ian back to Mickey then to Ian again. She then visibly deflated. She pulled back from the window, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Twenty five bucks a car. 99.9 is the station to get the sound." 

Ian handed her the twenty five dollars and maneuvered the car away from the window. 

"Everywhere we go, someone's trying to suck you dick." Mickey groused. 

"Only one mouth I want, though." Ian said, waggling his eyebrows at his boyfriend. 

"You're a fucking dork." Mickey said, but he was smiling. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Mickey stays quiet as Ian backs into a space in the middle of the viewing field. This was actually kind of nice. Not that he'd tell Ian that. But there was an appeal to being somewhere like this, where no one knew them or cared about what they were doing. 

Two guys on a date. 

Imagine that. 

Once Ian killed the engine, Mickey got out. He walked around to the back of the station wagon, opening up the door to get to all the shit they'd packed. Blankets, pillows, a bottle of Jack, some chips and candy. In the front pocket of the backpack, between the skittles and the snickers, was the bottle of lube he placed there earlier. Mickey chuckled. His boyfriend may be the perpetual boy scout, but Mickey was the one who was prepared tonight. 

He let down the back seat and laid the blanket flat along the surface. It wasn't a huge space, but it would be enough for the two of them. Close quarters never bothered Mickey, not where Ian was concerned. He hopped into the back of the car and got comfortable on his belly, pillow wedged under his chin. Ian jumped in next to him, crawling over the front seat to tune the radio to the appropriate station before setting himself down next to Mickey on his stomach. 

"We're leaving the back open?" Mickey asked, looking over at his boyfriend. Ian looked so good in the setting sunlight. The last rays of summer sun glinting off his fiery red hair, making it look like a flowing inferno.

He was fucking gorgeous. 

"Only for a bit." Ian shrugged as best he could from his reclining position. "Have you seen either of these movies?" he asked, pointing toward the giant screen.

"Um, well." Mickey thought about it while he rummaged around in the backpack, fishing out the skittles and tearing into them. "Roger Rabbit, probably not, but Texas Chainsaw is a Milkovich classic. We stole the VHS from Video City back in the day. Used to watch it on repeat when the cable got shut off." 

Ian chuckled, holding his hand out for some candy. Mickey rolled his eyes, but dumped some candy bits into his hand. Ian tossed them back, smiling the whole time. "I love Leatherface. So bad ass, kills all those people, but never says a word." 

"Eh, he's alright." Mickey shrugged. He grabbed the bottle of Jack, twisting off the cap before tossing back a shot. "Freddy was always my favorite. You can't beat that glove man. That shit was scary. Not to mention he was fucking hilarious. Those one-liners always killed me." he chuckled. "Get it? Killed me?" he laughed, poking Ian in the side until he was squirming and laughing along. 

"You're one seriously corny motherfucker." Ian smiled. This was his Mickey. The one no one else ever got to see. Relaxed and happy, just shooting the shit. No pretenses, no bravado. 

They laid there a while longer, on their stomachs facing the blank screen, waiting for the sun to go down. More cars pulled in, but none too close to them. The drive-ins weren't as popular as they used to be, so the place was nowhere near capacity. 

By the time it was dark enough for the previews to start, they were both pretty buzzed. Mickey looked around. It was dark enough now that he couldn't see any of their neighbors anymore, just the outlines of their cars, and the random kid running around now and again. They were pretty much alone. He pushed a little closer to Ian, feeling the heat radiating off his body. Ian looked over and gave him a small smile. 

"You're going to have fun tonight." he said. 

Mickey just smiled back. Yeah, he planned on having some fun tonight. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

"So, I just don't get the appeal. I mean, is this what straight guys go for?" Mickey motioned toward the screen with the half empty bottle of booze. They had closed the back door, but the back window was plenty big enough to watch the movie. Ian had borrowed one of those super old station wagons with the hatchback with the huge window. It made watching the movie a little more private. 

Not that anyone was paying them any attention. 

"I dunno, Mick. I'm just as gay as you are. But Jessica Rabbit seems to tick all the straight guy boxes, right? Huge tits, nice ass, red hair." 

"I see what you did there." Mickey chuckled. He took one last swig off the bottle before capping it and rolling over on top of Ian. He hunched over him, careful not to bang his head on the roof of the car. He gripped one of Ian's wrists in one hand, the other running down the side of Ian's neck. "Red hair is kind of important." he smiled, sliding his tattooed fingers through Ian's hair. 

Ian curled into the touch, unable to stop himself. Not that he wanted to.

"So, are you super into this animated bullshit, or can we fool around now?" Mickey waggled his eyebrows, but the effect was kind of lost in the darkness of the space. Ian smiled regardless, gripping Mickey's ass in his hands, pulling him down on his body.

"I thought you'd never ask." 

Mickey dipped his head down, covering Ian's mouth with his own. Ian tilted his head back as best he could in the confines of the small space, pushing his tongue into Mickey's mouth, tasting him. His lips were sticky with skittles and his tongue tasted like whiskey. 

Ian loved it. 

Mickey groaned, kissing Ian passionately. It was always zero to a hundred with them. Slow build up was a concept they'd not mastered yet. He bit down on Ian's bottom lip, swallowing his gasp and pushing his tongue further into his mouth. His hips rocking down against Ian, getting lost in the feeling of huge hands cupping and pulling at his ass cheeks. 

Mickey pulled back, looking down into Ian's eyes. It was dark now, the only light coming from the movie screen, but he could still tell Ian was fucked up. 

Fucked up on Mickey. 

Damn, it was hot. 

He dipped his head down and licked a long stripe up the side of Ian's neck. Ian threw his head to the side, allowing Mickey more room to bite and suck. He bit down on the meat of Ian's shoulder, somewhat hindered by the shirt he was still wearing. 

Mickey continued to roll his hips as he sucked a deep bruise into the tender flesh behind Ian's ear. Ian was a moaning mess, his legs kicking out with every well placed grind of Mickey's hips. Mickey could feel him hard and throbbing against his own aching erection. His hands roaming all over his back and ass. He slipped a hand down the back of Mickey's lose jeans, pressing a finger into the crease of his ass cheeks, earning himself a delectable groan from the man above him. 

Mickey lifted his head up, looking down at a wrecked Ian underneath him. He rolled his hips once more, earning an almost pained grunt from his boyfriend. He loved the fact that he could do this to Ian. Turn him into a moaning, needy mess. It was such a turn on, such a heady power trip. 

"Fuck, how're we gonna do this? It's fucking small back here. You can't even stretch your legs out." Mickey muttered, hips still rolling. 

 

"Uh, well, you can't get on top, someone might see." Ian sighed, hand digging into Mickey's flesh, pulling the fabric of his jeans desperately. 

"And you can't get on top, cuz the whole car would be rocking." Mickey chuckled, running a hand along Ian's chest. Ian sighed again, arching into the touch. 

Mickey thought about it for a minute, his mind working slower due to the arousal clogging his brain. 

"Recovery position." he finally said, rolling off Ian and curling up on his side, facing the back quarter panel of the car. 

"Recovery position?" Ian laughed, mirror his actions, sliding up right behind his boyfriend, legs nestled together. "Where the fuck did you learn that?" 

"I know shit." Mickey shot back, hands going to his belt. "You wanna talk more, or you wanna fuck? Get your dick out." he undid his pants and shimmied them down to his thighs, pushing his bare ass into Ian's pelvis. 

Ian huffed out a strange half laugh, half moan as Mickey's bare ass rubbed against his crotch. He pushed him forward a fraction so he could undo his own pants. He didn't even bother pulling them down, just opened them up and took his cock out. He sighed in relief as he gripped his erection, just that simple contact taking the edge off. 

"C'mon." Mickey grumbled. "Got myself ready before we left." 

"Of course you did." Ian chuckled, grabbing blindly for the backpack. He was glad the lube was in the front pocket, easy access and all. He opened it up and slicked his dick quickly. He spread a little on his fingers, running them along Mickey's hole. He dipped his index finger inside, checking his readiness. Mickey's breath hitched at the sensation, as he rocked back on Ian's finger, craving more. When Ian was met with little resistance, he pulled his hand back and spread the rest of the lube along Mickey's crack. "You planned this." he accused as he grabbed Mickey's hips with his clean hand and used the other to guide himself home. 

Mickey let out a little grunt as Ian breached him. "What tipped you off, Sherlock? The booze or the lube?" he laughed breathlessly as Ian slowly moved forward. "You said 'date night', does that or does that not mean 'excuse to fuck' in gay lingo?" 

"Ha ha." Ian deadpanned before adding on curiously "Who says 'lingo' anymore?" as he pushed and pulled his way inside, hips rocking back and forth. "God, Mick. So fucking tight." 

Mickey ignored the dig at his choice of words, choosing instead to focus on the delicious intrusion burning it's way inside his body. Ian's jeans rubbing against his ass was not entirely pleasant, but the dull ache of his huge cock filling him up overpowered any discomfort he may have felt. 

"Don't stop. M'good. Keep going." Mickey moaned, his hand reaching back to pull and grab at Ian's ass. "C'mon, I want it." 

Ian huffed a small laugh, finally surging forward and burying himself to the hilt. "You always want it." 

"Oh fuck." Mickey groaned. That stretch. Shit. Never got old. "You're fucking right I do. Now move." 

Ian started rocking into Mickey, touching him anywhere his hands could reach. Grabbing onto his hips, running his hand along his clothed chest, under his t-shirt to get to the heated flesh underneath. He splayed his hand along his stomach, grinning as goosebumps popped up beneath his searching fingertips. He thumbed at Mickey's nipple, earning a tiny whimper from his boyfriend. Ian grinned against Mickey's shoulder, thrusting into him slowly. 

Mickey threw his head back against Ian's shoulder, huffing out moans toward the roof of the car.

"Oh god. Ian. Feels so fucking good." 

In these moments, nothing else existed. The drive-in faded away to nothingness. The carfulls of people and the screaming children running around evaporated into the ether. Any issues the boys may have in their everyday lives just don't matter as they succumb to their desires. Drowning in their need, wallowing in their shared pleasure. 

It was just Ian and Mickey, devouring each other. The fire burning between them consuming them whole. 

The windows fogged up quickly, giving them an even greater illusion of solitude. Ian rested his head between Mickey's shoulder blades, his hand gripping Mickey's hip so hard, bruises were surely forming under his fingertips. Ian idley wishes they could be naked right now. Feeling Mickey skin on skin was unlike anything else Ian had ever experienced. 

But this was still amazing. Reminded him of when they first started hooking up. Quick trysts in strange places. Shit got him so hot. Mickey got him so hot. 

Mickey punched out a loud moan as Ian brushed his prostate. His hand shot off Ian's hip to clamp over his mouth, his eyes going wide. Scared. Nervous. He tired to sit up, tried to see out the clouded windows. 

"Ssh. It's okay." Ian soothed, his rhythm never faltering. He pulled on Mickey's shoulder, tucking him back against his chest, wrapping an arm around his middle as he continued to roll his hips. "No one is paying us any attention. Don't worry." he didn't stop or even slow his pace, still moving steadily against his lover. Ian dipped his head into the crook of Mickey's neck, running his tongue along the exposed skin, biting the flesh tenderly. 

The station wagon was really rocking now. If Mickey weren't so close to falling off the precipice, he'd be mortified. But he tried to let all those inhibitions slip away when he was with Ian like this. He wanted to let all his walls down, to not give a fuck who saw or what they thought. 

Not in the moment, anyway. 

"I gotcha. C'mon, Mick." Ian whispered, lips right next to his ear. Hot breath ghosted along his neck as Ian fucked him, hard and slow. 

Mickey nodded, his hand leaving his mouth to wrap around his forgotten erection, letting his whimpers slip through his lips uninhibited. Ian knew that meant he was close. He redoubled his efforts, fucking into Mickey wildly now. His hips snapped forward harshly, his body plastering Mickey up against the wheel well as he fucked him hard. 

He wrapped his long fingers around Mickey's tight fist, moving it with Mickey's as they jerked him off together. 

"Ian. Ian." Mickey chanted, his hips bucking into their shared grip, then slamming back down onto Ian's dick. 

"Oh shit. Mick. Yeah, baby. Get it." Ian groaned, burying his cock inside him, just barely moving as he applied steady pressure to his prostate. "Love how much you love my cock." he dragged his dick out before slamming back home, rubbing the head of his cock against that tiny bundle of nerves that never failed to send Mickey into orbit. 

"Ah, fuck." Mickey spat, his whole body going tight as he came all over their hands and the carpeted floor of the car. 

"Hell yeah." Ian groaned, his pace faltering for a moment as Mickey constricted tightly around his cock. He thrust into Mickey hard, running his soiled hand over Mickey's chest, smearing the mess into his skin. "Oh Mick." he muttered, his hips stilling deep inside as he came so hard he lost his breath. 

They laid like that for a moment, the car filled with harsh breathing and gentle noises of contentment. Mickey just basked in it for a minute. That blissful feeling that bubbled up inside him after a hot fuck with Ian.

Nothing in the world would ever compare. 

But soon, it got uncomfortable. 

"Eh, get that wet noodle outta my ass." Mickey groused, reaching behind him to smack Ian's forehead. 

"Ow!" Ian laughed. "Okay, okay. I get it. No need for violence." 

Mickey chuckled, then groaned as Ian pulled out. The loss of that heat and fullness always left him feeling bereft for a moment. 

Ian tucked himself away as Mickey shimmied his jeans back up, buttoning them before rolling back to lay on his back, grimacing a bit at the wet mess left behind on his ass and thighs. Oh well, he'd have to deal with that later. He reached for the liquor, unscrewing the cap and tipping it back into his mouth. The burn was welcome, as was the warmth that spread through him, leaving him loose and happy. 

"Looks like you missed the end of your cartoon." Mickey laughed, passing the bottle over so he could spark up a cigarette. He took a drag before passing that to Ian also. 

Ian took a swing off the bottle, capping it and depositing it down next to him. He and Mickey passed the cigarette back and forth until it was gone, Ian tossing it out the cracked window. 

They watched the intermission cartoons, laughing at the old animation and silly antics. 

By the time Texas Chainsaw started, they were both feeling a little tipsy, and a lot happy. 

"I have to admit." Mickey said as he let Ian pull him to his chest. "This isn't the worst idea you ever had." 

Ian chuckled, wrapping his arm around Mickey's shoulder, placing a wet kiss on his temple. 

"Keep sweet talking me, and maybe I'll even suck your dick while Leatherface is hacking people to bits." 

"Now we're talking. Epic blowjobs and dismemberment? You really know how to romance a dude." 

"Nah." Ian laughed against Mickey's neck, nuzzling into his hairline. "I only know how to romance your disturbed ass."

"Harsh words for an ass you love so much." Mickey chuckled, curling closer to his boyfriend. 

"You got me there, I do love that ass. Almost as much as I love you." 

"You're so gay, Gallagher." Mickey scoffed. "But I love you too." 

"Love me enough to clean up that sploogy mess you just made on the carpet? Ellie's gonna kick my ass if I bring back her car covered in jizz." 

"Hey man, that mess is your fault." Mickey reasoned. "If you didn't turn me out so hard, this place wouldn't look like a porno exploded everywhere." 

Ian laughed at that, deciding to worry about the drying cum later. He and Mickey didn't get very many easy moments like this. He was going to enjoy it while it lasted. 

"Hell yeah, man. Look at that. He cut that bitch clean in half. Awesome." Mickey chuckled, once again curling into Ian's side. 

As Leatherface continued to decimate the screaming teens on the big screen, Ian got lost in the feeling of Mickey on him and around him. The tender way he'd stroke his side, under his t-shirt. The way his breath fanned along Ian's neck as he laughed at someone getting decapitated. The way he couldn't seem to get close enough, throwing one of his legs over Ian's lap, resting his head on Ian's chest. 

All of it was just perfect to Ian. Mickey was fucking perfect. 

Life was never easy for either of them, probably never would be, but these stolen moments with the man he loved made all that other bullshit worthwhile.

**Author's Note:**

> if you've never seen "who framed roger rabbit?" or "texas chainsaw massacre" i'd highly recommend them both. same goes for the drive-ins. it's a really good time, and you can make a lot of 'memories' there, if you catch my drift...
> 
> thanks for reading.


End file.
